


vanitas and roxas vandalized a car

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arson, M/M, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: be gay do crimes





	vanitas and roxas vandalized a car

vanitas was sitting at his porch when his boyfriend came in. "hey loser why do you look angrier than usual?" he said.

"seifer stole my skateboard." roxas said. vanitas then has an idea.

"hey roxas."

"what."

"aren't you tired of being nice?" 

"yeah!" roxas replied. "don't you just wanna go ape shit?!"

"hell yeah!!!"

that night they broke into seifer's house and vandalized his car and commit arson. then vanitas proposed to roxas and then they got married.

unlike ventus, roxas gave him feet pics.


End file.
